


The Angels with the Devil Eyes

by SilentReasonWFO0328 (XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX), XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX



Category: Trixie Mattel/ Katya Zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX/pseuds/SilentReasonWFO0328, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX/pseuds/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX
Summary: At Sequoya High School, a freshman was just beginning her high school journey, only to have her hopes of not being an outcast dashed her first hour there. In the background knowing eyes watched. They were her angels with the devil eyes...~*Trigger Warning*~There will be mentioning of bullying, abuse (of any kind), self-doubt, and depression. It won't be all the time but they will pop up and this is your fair warning.





	1. Welcome to Hell...

I look up at the enormous building in front of me almost shaking in my converses, I was beginning my first day of freshman year in a brand new town. I knew no one here. I was drug here unwillingly after we had to move suddenly after my father was hurt. My mother had quickly found a job here and was working hard all night leaving me at home with my.... father. I shook my head after reliving part of my worst nightmare. I was wearing some old, worn, and holy jeans. I didn't have many clothes that fit after gaining so much weight and then losing it again. We didn't have the money to go and buy me new ones so I was stuck. I put my hands in the pockets of the hoodie that was a couple sizes too big on purpose. I had the hood over my head and glasses on to camouflage myself. I was hoping to blend in and not have any problems my first day. 

I kept my head down as I walked in with my backpack on along with my guitar. I passed so many people who would start whispering as I went by. I paid them no mind as I headed to my locker. I start looking at the numbers on the lockers as I come up on locker 328. I use the combination that was given to me, but the locker wouldn't open. Every time I tried it only pissed me off worse, until I seen a hand come into my view and I retaliated back as the girl hit the locker and it opened perfectly.

"A friend of mine that graduated had that locker and it always stuck. They wouldn't fix it for some reason. You must be new here..." I took that moment to look up at the girl. She was beautiful. She has platinum blonde hair that is teased to the sky, intense brown eyes, barbie pink lips, and is tall and curvy. I can't believe my luck... she also seemed so nice. I notice her eyeing my guitar. "I play too. Excuse my manners. I'm Trixie... Trixie Mattel."

I reached my hand out shakily and notice that her nails were perfectly manicured the same color pink that her lips were. I was so nervous. "I-i'm S-shay... S-shayla F-featherston. I-i j-just moved here..." I hear someone mocking me and Trixie glared at the person. "Shut the hell up Betty. Why don't you find some hole to go to and die." The girl had neon hair and a wild fashion sense quickly walked away as I begin to back up against the wall. My breathing was shallow. I should have known that this was going to happen. I was always the outcast of the group. I was tall, overweight, and I wore hand me down clothes. I was incredibly introverted and hated confrontation. 

Trixie notices my behavior and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about Betty she always tries to go after those who are a bit different. She's tried to come after me before but anyways... What classes do you have?"

I hand her my schedule of classes as she smiles a knowing grin. "We have a few classes together. You'll love Miss Del Rio's class. She can be hard as nails but she's also one quick to help you out if you prove yourself. You got all the good teachers this term. You'll have fun with Mrs. Thorgy in music class. She's wild." She looks over my classes and I take the paper back just as someone runs into me and I fall to the floor causing my glasses to go flying. I whimper in pain falling onto my stomach.

I bite my lip as I see another pair of shoes come into my vision. It was a pair of black doc martens and I see a hand come into my view. "Let me help you.."

My vision was shit without my glasses. I was basically blind. I feel a soft hand put my glasses in my hand. I notice the new girl standing in front of me as I shyly pull my hand away. Whispering a reply. "T-thanks..."

"Thanks Katya. Katya this is Shay... Shay this is my girlfriend Katya. She's a junior." I look away seeing Trixie kiss Katya's pale cheek. I take that moment to take in the scene. The new girl is wearing dark, smokey eye makeup with a bright red lip. The two were polar opposites. Where Trixie's outfit was pink, bubbly, and reminded me of Barbie. Katya was more grungy. Messy hair, a shredded band t-shirt, fishnet gloves, and cut off jean shorts with fishnet pantyhose, and some red and black tube socks. It reminded me of a girl that I had a crush on at my other school. I had zoned out when Katya's voice shook me from my musing.

"So Trixie tells me you have a couple classes with me.'' I hand her my schedule and she takes a look at it. She smiles handing my schedule back to me. I put my bag in my locker and grab my things before shutting the locker while Trixie talked with Katya. I was dying in my hoodie but I couldn't take it off. 

"Hey. You want to follow us to your first class?" I nod and they show me to my first class of the day. Science. I loved science. Trixie walks in and up to the teacher. "Miss Del Rio?"

"What do you want Mattel? I'm busy getting ready for class." Trixie rolls her eyes and points in my direction. I pull at the sleeves of my hoodie as I wait. I was self conscious of the bruising on my arms. Trixie begins talking again. "I was showing the new student around to her classes Miss Del Rio. She has you for her first period." 

Miss Del Rio stood up dismissing Trixie. "I'll see you later." She heads out the door as the bell rings and students pile in. Miss Del Rio watches me for a few minutes before speaking. "Come. The only seat available is right next to my desk. For some reason your fellow class mates are not so brave." She leads me to my seat before starting the lecture. I pay attention closely. I really like Miss Del Rio. She is very knowledgeable. She asks questions about things that I went over last year at my old school. I raise my hand excitedly. I hear talking before the whole class laughs. They were already making fun of me. I quickly put my hand down and face away from them all. I hear Miss Del Rio yell at them for interrupting her class before she goes on. I take my notes but I don't dare try to answer anything. I wanted to be invisible. The bell rang after 50 minutes and I hear Miss Del Rio ask me to stay back. I don't get out of my chair as the students leave quickly. I have my head down when I see polished nude pumps come into my view. I hear her sit down before she speaks.

"Miss Featherston, I couldn't help but notice something when you raised your hand..."

I panicked and shove my hands in my sleeves looking away. I was crying right now. I probably looked like a baby but I heard my teacher walk across the room locking the door. The footsteps get closer as I see those shoes again. 

"Nothing you tell me will go past me unless you give me permission to. Okay? Most students will call me a bitch because I'm hard on them. Those who do their work get my attention." Silent tears fell down my cheeks. I hated this. Miss Del Rio was giving me the chance to talk but I couldn't... "I won't force you to talk... but I want you to know that you can feel free to come and talk to me." I accidentally knock my notebook off in my distress and a picture falls out of it. I see my teacher lean down and pick up the notebook. She looks at the picture noticing the writing in the corner. I love you and will forever my butterfly. XoXo Amy

Miss Del Rio gives a knowing smile noticing the picture is pretty old and faded. "Is that your girlfriend...." I shake my head no. "She was my best friend who passed away of cancer... I-i m-miss h-her.... She helped me when I-i c-came t-to k-know I-i'm b-bi... " She smiles and nods. "You are talking to the right person then. Don't say anything but I'm gay. I had a feeling my gaydar wasn't wrong with you." She chuckles softly and I blush. "Look let me write you a pass to your next class. Go wash your face and head off to your next class. But you feel free to come and talk."

I was relieved. I had Miss Del Rio to talk to... Trixie and Katya seemed nice. "Hey. Stick with Trixie and Katya. Just trust me." She gave me a knowing look handing me a slip for my next teacher, while giving me directions for the closest restroom. I smile as she unlocks the door and I head out minding my own business. I run into the bathroom not noticing there was a body on the other side of the door. They were hit by the door and the next thing I knew, I was trying not to get hit. It was no use. The girl from earlier, Betty, was hitting me making my already sore body hurt worse. I have a bloody lip and nose as she begins to punch my stomach. I'm beginning to pass out as she lets me drop to the floor. My books and papers scattered around as I lay on the floor blood flowing from my nose and lip onto the floor under me. This was some fucking first day....


	2. Chapter 2

I lay there on the cold tile floor for almost ten minutes before someone comes into the bathroom and notices. Katya recognizes the shy girl that she had met not so long ago laying on the floor. She yells at Trixie to go get Miss Del Rio. Trixie takes off to get the teacher while Katya tries to clean me up a little with a wet paper towel. She lifts my head into her lap noticing my busted lip and my bruised face. I begin to wake up slightly as I hear running into the bathroom. I hurt so bad. My head was pounding to where I could barely make out faces. Fuck Betty must have made me hit my head against the wall. I whimper and try to curl in a ball.

I hear voices as I try to hide. I don't want to be hit again, but then I hear a reassuring voice. "It's okay. It's Katya. Trixie and Miss Del Rio are here too. What happened?"

"I-it w-was m-my f-fault." I don't want to cry but I know I am in the hell of a migraine. Great... "I-i c-came h-here a-and B-betty w-was b-behind the d-door, a-accidentaly h-hit h-her. T-then...." I start crying as I relive Betty's attack. "Then what Shay... What happened?" I shook my head and I feel as soft hand on my back rubbing comforting circles. It was Trixie, I recognized her perfume from when I met her earlier. It was sweet, fruity, and floral. "Did Betty do this to you?" The gravelly voice of my teacher was heard loud and clear. "N-not a-all o-of i-it ma'am..."

I see Miss Del Rio head out of the bathroom and I sigh. "i-i'm s-sorry. Y-you've b-been s-so n-nice t-to m-me." Trixie sighs softly before noticing the hand print bruises on my wrists. She catches Katya's attention and they share a knowing look. My pride bracelet along with a bracelet that my forever friend had made me also were showing. Trixie rubs my back as I hear two more sets of feet come in.

"Miss Featherston. This is Vice Principal Visage. You need to tell her what you told me..." Both women noticed the bruising on my wrists. I tell Mrs. Visage what happened with Betty and she nods knowingly. "We don't tolerate bullying here at the school. I will deal with this." I reach out catching her. "Ma'am.... It was m-my f-fault. I should have been paying attention." She stops me from talking. "It wasn't your fault. You need to go see the nurse. Katya, Trixie would you help her there. I'll let your teachers know what you're doing." She shares a look with Miss Del Rio before heading out. I whisper softly. "I hate this... I hate feeling like this..." I sniffle as I hear Miss Del Rio speak. "You are strong. You hear me." I look at her weird as she gives me a look before heading out the door. I'm alone with Katya and Trixie again.

"I tried to catch up to help you out to your next class but I saw she kept you over. What was that all about?" Trixie asks.

"Nothing.... Nothing at all. She just gave me the book for her class and the normal first day things...." I stare off.

Trixie tries to ask something else but Katya stops her before talking with me. "Hey lets help you up so you can go to the nurse." I nod and crawl to the wall and pull myself up. I'm really unsteady as another wave of dizziness hits me. I see Trixie and Katya at my side immediately. They are basically holding me up. "You don't have to do that. I'm so fat and heavy." They scoff me and help me make my way to the nurse's office. When we get there I asked to go to a dark corner of the room. My migraine was full tilt and it was making me nauseated. I tell the nurse that. She grabs my migraine pills taking one out and placing it under my tongue. She pulls the two girls away and off to the side speaking with them. They leave shortly after to go back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Katya's point of view. Enjoy!

I was pissed off to say the least. First, Betty had attacked my beloved Trixie, then she attacks the new girl that had done nothing wrong. I stop as I'm breathing heavy and Trixie pulls me into the bathroom. "Kat... talk to me..." I feel Trixie squeeze my hand and I sigh. "Sorry love. I'm just pissed at Betty for beating up the new girl. She looked like she already had to deal with enough before starting a new school. I saw what you saw... I know Miss Del Rio did too."

Trixie sighed and hugged me. "Katya don't do anything like go after her... She's looking for that. You know that from before. I just want to make sure Shay's okay. Maybe we can go check on her at lunch?" I smiled at Trixie and gave her a small kiss. "You always look out for others. Sure we can go check on her in a bit. Is it weird that I kinda want to protect her? She reminds me so much of us mixed into one. It's weird Trix." Trixie smiled and shook her head. "Get out of my head Katya because I was going to ask you the same thing. It's weird but she needs some friends instead of some fucking rude cunts making fun of her. Did you hear her put herself down?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. How could I not miss it. She also tried to do everything on her own even though she wasn't able to. I'm lost in my thoughts when I feel Trixie's hand on my shoulder. "She'll be okay.."

I smile at Trixie calming down a little. I had a good idea. "Hey why don't we have her come to our place after school today. Maybe that will help her." 

Trixie and Katya lived together after becoming emancipated. Trixie worked at the local MAC store and Katya did the yard work and cleaning for their landlord. They had lower rent due to this. They both had tonight off due to school starting back up.

"That would be a good idea, but let's make sure she's up for it. When we left she was in the throws of a major migraine. I hope her medicine and rest will help her. But we better get to class before we get in trouble. I'll see you in a bit love." Trixie kisses me and leaves the bathroom. I smile at Trixie, she was everything I wasn't. We were polar opposites but we are so good together. I'm shaken from my thoughts when I hear someone come into the bathroom. I duck into a stall recognizing Betty and her cliq. I rolled my eyes as I heard her talk.

"You should have seen that stupid studdering bitch. I laid her out good. Serves her fucking right for hitting me with the god damned door." The more Betty went on the more Katya was pissed but she recorded Betty's conversation sending it to Trixie and making a mental note to stop by Vice Principle Visage's office. 

"Yeah. I miss having a punching bag now that Zamolodchikova is now Mattel's personal bodyguard. This new bitch should be easy pickings." 

The more she talked the more that Katya was starting to get pissed off. She knew she was outnumbered. She had to wait this out. After 10 long minutes Betty finally left but Katya had a text from Trixie. 

That's terrible... We need to keep our eye on her... 

You think. It took everything in me not to punch her in her big mouth.

I'm glad you didn't though. It may make things worse. Remind me I owe you one big kiss when we get home!

Katya chuckled softly before texting Trixie back and putting her phone in her pocket. She got out of the stall and headed back to class a plot to get back at Betty brewing in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

My medicine was helping me to feel better. I still felt crappy but at least I could see and had some energy. I notice the nurse was keeping close tabs on me. I sit up and try to stand on my own as a wave of dizziness washes over me. The nurse runs over with a cup of water and helps me sit down. "Here sip this water and relax dear. You're most likely going to be a little weak. Your friends stopped by at lunch but I told them you were sleeping. They said they wanted to give you this.

She hands me a piece of paper and I unfold it and smile. I see their numbers and I tear up a bit. I have a prepaid phone that I use my paycheck to keep going. I pull it out of my pocket and text the two of them. The nurse chuckles but says nothing to me.

Hey Trixie, It's Shay. I want to thank you for being so nice to me. I've never had someone make me feel so welcomed. I owe you and your girlfriend one for helping me. 

Hey Girl! How are you feeling?

I'm a bit better. Sore as hell though. Betty done a number on me. 

I know a bit how you feel. She did that to me too, but anyways, I'm glad to hear you're doing a bit better. I actually had a question for you if you're feeling up to it, would you like to our apartment for awhile? Katya and me want to get to know you better... 

I....I don't know Trixie... I'll think about it okay? 

Can I give Kat your number?

Go ahead. I was planning on texting her next. You two were angels in disguise today. I'm going to lay back down and rest some more. Talk later. Thank you again.

kk girl. You're welcome. Rest well. 

I lay back down and try to rest thinking about what Trixie texted. I wanted to trust them... but after everything that has happened to me... I didn't trust easily. Even my trust with Miss Del Rio was shaky... I just wanted friends... I wanted people who liked me for me. I hear shoes tapping against the floor when I heard a familiar voice talk to the nurse.

"I can't ignore the signs. That girls been abused." Miss Del Rio? Why would she care.... I'm just another student. She shouldn't care about me. I don't deserve to be cared about. All I am is a fuckup, an idiot, and ugly. I start to sniffle trying to hide that I'm crying. I hate this. I hate being alone...


	5. Chapter 5

The more I cried the worse I felt, I have a wave of nausea hit me like a freight train. I try to get up to make my way to the bathroom but I fall to the floor. I hear feet running to me but it's too late... 

I've thrown up all over the floor in front of me and I had some on myself. I see a trash can sat in front of me as I feel a hand on my back. "She's got a concussion. There's a goose egg sticking out on the back of her head." I feel someone lean me against them and try to take off my hoodie. "NO!" I hear Miss Del Rio speak. "We need to take this off of you. There's vomit all over the front. Don't worry." I whimper as I let her help me out of my sweatshirt. She see's the bruising and gasps but she also feels my overheated skin. "She's burning up..." That's the last thing I hear as my eyes roll to the back of my head as I pass out. 

The next thing I know I'm being loaded up in an ambulance. Thankfully, I knew the medic and EMT from taking my evening classes at the local college. I fluttered my eyes open as I spot Big Jim sitting beside me shaking his head. "You're getting transported to the hospital Featherston. Your temperature was high, along with your concussion, and what you've gone through today.... They wanted you to be checked out." 

I look down and see the IV line in my arm and roll my eyes. "Who's your partner today?" Big Jim chuckles as I hear my teacher yell back. "You worried us girl! Especially that teacher of yours. She threatened to remove our balls if you didn't get to the hospital safely. Some first day huh?" 

It made me chuckle a bit. The guys had helped me out and set me up with a job at the local firehouses as their janitor. In turn, I was able to practice more for my state testing so I could get a job as a first responder. I'd been working with these guys for a few months and I loved it. They were accepting me like a part of their family. 

"Yeah I bet she gave you the details so I'll spare you all that shit. I've just had a migraine from hell and yeah..." I go to sit up but Big Jim pushes me to lay back. I glare at him before he chuckles. "The guys said you can take it easy tonight if you need to. Hey at least it's not one of your school nights."

I felt my pocket buzz as I pull it out I sigh. Trixie and Katya had blown up my phone trying to check on me. I look to Big Jim as I squint as I text them back. "Looks like you got a couple of friends there." I smile and nod as I lay my head back.

Trixie:: Girl! We saw you being taken to the hospital in an ambulance. We'll be there to check on you soon.

Katya:: Shay.... Text us when you wake up... We're worried sick!

Shay:: I'm okay. The guys I work with are taking care of me. I'll be at the hospital soon. I'll let you know what else goes on soon.. Please tell Miss Del Rio I'm sorry... 

Trixie:: I'll talk to her. Rest and we'll come later dear. 

I sigh as I put my phone in my pocket. Big Jim looks down and shakes his head. "He's still doing that bull shit isn't he..." I close my eyes and turn away from him. He sighs as we pull into the ER. I see welcoming faces and that helps me calm down. There is a flurry of people over me as I feel them move me to the bed and hook up monitors to me. I try to stay awake but I can't I pass out shortly after. 

When I wake up I notice that there are three more people in the room and I have an oxygen mask on and more IV's. I look over and see Trixie's eyes one looks dark and I almost fall apart. The hospital gown doesn't hide much. I see her catch Katya's attention. 

"Welcome back." I hear that gravelly voice again and I break down.... Tears falling like rain. I notice that Katya's sporting a black eye and has some scratches on her face. I cry more seeing Katya and curl into myself. Katya comes up to me and rubs my back. "Hey. I'm fine." I smell Trixie's perfume and I look up. "What happened?" Trixie turns away from me and Katya catches her. 

"Betty went after Trixie again. She was backing you up." I notice Trixie won't face me. "Trixie.... I....I'm..... I'm s-sorry.... I'm sorry Miss Del Rio.... I just keep fucking everything up. Just everything I touch goes to shit. Amaryllis died from cancer... You two are going to be attacked now... I don't deserve any help..."

Trixie sniffles as I hear the door open up as her and Katya step out. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over to Miss Del Rio and shake my head. She shouldn't be here. "The guys told me about how you are taking college classes and work at the fire station. Now you are going to school on top of it... Girl you're gonna burn out." I look up at her as she smiles softly. "Betty's on suspension now. Katya has a couple of detentions with me. Your teachers are getting your work set up. Now you're stuck with my happy ass." I cock my head confused. "With what was told from us and now your fellow coworkers..... They have put you in my custody pending investigation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song sang in this chapter is Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park.

I started to get upset and frightened. He had told me that if I ever told anyone I was going to be in serious trouble. Miss Del Rio notices as I choke out a name... I need Trixie right now... I need her scent I need her comforting touch. I hear the door open quickly and see Trixie run in her perfect makeup ruined by her tears. Katya is looking at me worried as is Miss Del Rio. "Trix.... help..." I grab her arm and she squeezes my hand. "kat.....ya....." I see Katya come up as I see Miss Del Rio getting concerned. "pro.....tect......me....." 

I hear a nurse run in and I freak out. I see a needle in her hand and I don't want it. I start pulling at the IV's in my arms. I feel a hand on mine. I look up into the eyes of my teacher. She won't let me take my attention off of her. "Breathe in.... and out.... Come on you can do this.... " She has the nurse back off. "I think I can get her to calm down... give me a chance please. Trixie and Katya stand on the same side and hold her hand. She's scared." I feel Katya grab my hand as it shakes. I look at Miss Del Rio. "sor.....ry....." 

Miss Del Rio smiles and shakes her head. "Don't be sorry. Just focus. You've got this. Remember what I said in my classroom?" I nod and smile. "Gay...dar...." I try to laugh and smile. The other to in the room look at me and are totally confused. "Brat you would remember that. But if it gets a smile out of you I don't mind. We will protect you. All of us. Even the guys at the station." I start to calm down as I look over to the confused pair. "Miss.... explain... please...." 

She smiles and chuckles. "I know you know I kept her after class. I made the joke that my gaydar went off with this one. She told me about her friend who passed away that was the only other one that supported her.... She's bi. That doesn't leave this damn room. You hear me." I see them nod. "Like we would say anything." Trixie and Katya look me dead in the eye and I wiggle my hand as Miss Del Rio lets go and I wipe Trixie's tear. "Don't cry Barbie... Your pretty makeup's ruined." I look at Katya and squeeze her hand. "Thank you both." I see a grin form on their faces. 

"You're stuck with us. So get that through your head medic girl." Katya smirks. "Medic girl?" They all laugh and sit down in chairs now I'm calmed.

"When you go to classes I would like you to stick with these two..." I bite my lip and look at Miss Del Rio. I wonder why she has been like this with me... From Trixie's explanation she was a hard ass. "Miss Del Rio.... Why are you doing all of this for me? I'm not ungrateful.... I'm just wondering..."

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Because.... I've seen the aftermath of a student who committed suicide because she was abused. You reminded me of her... I made her a promise that I would never forget." Trixie and Katya gasp as Miss Del Rio looks uncomfortable. "You don't have to explain anymore.... thank you..... All of your support is helping. It will make the hard days better. I close my eyes as I picture all of the bad times at my last school. I had no one..." 

Trixie notices what I'm doing and she grabs my hand. "You're not alone here. Today is a new start...." I hear my mom outside of the door yelling to hear me and I curl down covering my ears. "Je suis désolé maman ... je t'aime." Katya's ears perk up and she smiles as she starts speaking. "Tu parle français?" I look at Trixie and Katya. They giggle. "Un peu.." Trixie and Katya respond back at the same time. "moi aussi!" I laugh and shake my head. "Katya speaks it fluently... She's helping me with class. Wait! We are in the same French class! I forgot!" Trixie giggles. Miss Del Rio is listening chuckling softly.

"Maybe we can make a learning french with friends time? Between me working and going to college classes...." Katya looks at me. "WHAT!?!?!" I bite my lip and nod. "I'm going through medical courses to become a first responder and then move up when I turn 18." Trixie smiles. "That's cool! Maybe we could play guitar together too. Speaking of which... I brought you something..." I see Trixie run over to the corner of the room and bring me my beloved guitar. "Trixie! I love you girl! Katya just friendly not taking your girl. I'm not like that..." I focus on the guitar as I open the worn case. I pull out the hummingbird and smile. The beautiful dark varnished wood that had a turquoise hummingbird with pink flowers painted on it. Trixie gasps again and smiles wide. "That's beautiful!" I strum a little on it. "My grandfather bought if for me before he passed away." 

"Will you play for us?" I hear Miss Del Rio's voice and I smile. I close my eyes as I start to play a very familiar tune. 

When this began,  
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel (nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own 

I want to heal, I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong 

The tears slip from my eyes as I continue to sing the song that hit so hard right now. I kept my eyes closed as the words slipped out of my mouth as I sang the words. 

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face (I was confused)   
Looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (so what am I?)  
What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me (nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own  
I want to heal, I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel,  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away, and find myself today  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain til it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel,  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
I want to heal I want to feel like I'm,  
Somewhere I belong,  
I want to heal I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

I look up and take a deep breath. I felt a little more free... lighter....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Trixie sings is Moving Parts! :)

The sound of the music over rides my mothers yelling, I finish the song and notice Trixie's eyeing my guitar. "Can I play a bit on it?" I nod and notice Trixie sitting in a chair and playing as her eyes slide close. There's no words just a wonderful tune and I begin to sing lyrics that came to my mind. What I didn't know is Miss Del Rio was recording us.

Katya was watching us closely and smiling. She knew Trixie only had a few friends and if they were bonding over music than she was happy. She hadn't ever seen Trixie this close to anyone before besides herself.

Miss Del Rio catches Katya's attention whispering to her, before Katya walks back over to Trixie as she finishes playing. They look over at me and I can't look at them. I'm so filled with emotion. I lay down on the bed and cover myself completely trying to get a better handle on my emotions. They didn't need this right now with me. I'm so surprised they've not ran. 

I hear Katya and Trixie talk before Trixie begins to play and begins to sing. Her voice sounds beautiful and hit so close to home for me. I'm full on ugly crying as I work my way through my emotions. I listen to the words and as I cry I feel a little lighter. The more I cried, the more tired I got. So when Trixie finished her song, I was out like a light. 

I feel the blanket being pulled down away from my face as my mind drifts more and more into sleep. I begin to dream of me standing next to Trixie and Katya both in wedding gowns. I notice that Miss Del Rio is marrying them. I'm so happy for them and I look down and notice I'm in a cute bridesmaid dress. There is only a few more people, we all are in a beautiful garden. 

The scene changes quickly as I'm being pulled out of a house as I'm grabbing for someone. Miss Del Rio runs out after me and I cry out for her. She tries to get to me but she is being held back. I'm thrashing around as I'm being held back. I fight to get back to her. I'm put into the back of a car as Miss Del Rio cries out to me promising me I'll be back. 

What I didn't know is I was crying out in my sleep. I feel my hands being held as my dream starts to make a different turn as I'm riding in a car down a gravel road all of my belongings are in the car. I look out as the car pulls into a familiar driveway. I didn't even let them stop as I run to the door banging on the door, yelling out for that comforting presence. When I see her I drop to the porch and cry as she holds me close. I'm in the dream and I feel so good. So comforted.

The rest of my dream I don't remember. All I remember is waking up and Miss Del Rio had changed and was resting. I look up noticing the time. I also notice that the IV's have been removed. I noticed that Katya and Trixie had went home. I also notice that there is a brand new outfit on the bed. I look over at Miss Del Rio and shake my head before going over to take a shower. I felt so disgusting. I was so sore but the hot water is helping it. After I finished my shower I get dressed coming back out. I look up noticing Miss Del Rio had woke up. 

"Hi..."

I feel a lot better and a lot lighter. I noticed that my hoodie was clean and waiting for me. I tear up and bite my lip as I look up at Miss Del Rio. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Del Rio looks me in the eye and I quickly look down and away. "I figured that hoodie meant something to you so I wanted you to have it for when you were released. Since it's the weekend you don't have to worry about school." She gets up from her chair stretching a little before I speak.

"You didn't have to Miss Del Rio... I don't want to burden you... You've been so kind and helpfu...." She puts her finger on my lips and smiles. "Hush. I want to. Just don't let it be known this arrangement or I'm nice." We both chuckle but I stop and bite my lip. "But you barely know me... "

All my life I had felt like the outcast even in my own family, the amount of caring and concern that these three are showing I don't know how to take it. I bite my lip as my eyes are closed, I feel a hand on my chin raising it up. "Open your eyes girl... Talk to me." I can't open my eyes or I would be afraid to speak. The tears flowing down my face. "I.... I've never.... I've never had people care before.... I was always the outcast. The one that never truly fit in. The blemish..." 

I feel a hand wipe away the tears on my face and sigh. "Well we do care. I think we all understand somewhat what you're feeling. I know Trixie and Katya would tell you that to confirm it. I've watched them go from two outsiders to one amazing couple. They really build each other up. Don't tell them that I've said that though. You aren't alone anymore. You have Katya and Trixie. I've never seen Trixie that open with someone before. Even Katya had to be a bit stubborn where Trixie's concerned. Katya and I were talking yesterday and I know she is happy to see Trixie opening up with you." She smiles as she talks.

"Katya went from being the girl that would beat up anyone that stood in her way, to the protective friend. Katya comes from a rough past..." She pauses and sits in the chair again. "I was honestly surprised that first day when Trixie brought you in. Pleasantly surprised. She had a spark in her eyes I had never seen before."

I sit down on the bed bringing my knees up to my chest, hugging myself as everything starts to register. I sigh. "What makes me so special though? I...I just don't understand. I'm just a fat nobody that just moved and made a big scene my first day."

"It's because they could sense who you are on the inside. Just like I did." Miss Del Rio grins. "You raised your hand so confidently and were so excited to do the lesson. I also seen how you crumbled at your classmates making fun of you. I saw the bruising and noticed all the signs. From what Trixie told me when she ran to get me after Betty beat you up. I knew... All the signs were there. I couldn't see you go through that alone. I made a promise to help you however I could." 

I was shocked speechless. I feel her warm hands wrap around my freezing hands. "I won't let anything else happen to you if I can stop it." I open my eyes and look at her seeing the truth in her eyes. I couldn't help it I started to cry. I feel her give me a hug and rub my back. "Shhhhh it's okay... soon you will be out of here and you can start a new chapter."

I hear a soft knock before the door opens a little. "Can we come in?" I smile when I smell the familiar perfume of Trixie mixed with Katya. "Come in ladies." I hear them both come in before I feel Trixie's hand on my back. "Is she okay Miss Bianca? There's nothing wrong that came up while we were gone is there?" 

"No Trixie. She's been through a lot I feel and she was just talking with me." I look over at Miss Del Rio confused. "Trixie and Katya have special permission to call me by my first name outside the classroom. I'm kind of their gay mentor so to speak." Miss Del Rio laughs and she looks so youthful. A lot different from when I met her at school.

I look up at Trixie and Katya and smile. "I need to thank you again. I...I hope you both would like to be friends with me. I haven't had many friends...." I whisper that last part. Katya grins and chuckles. "Well guess what. you are now part of our gang. You can't back out now!" I see Trixie giggle but elbow Katya and I laugh.

I notice the smell of french toast and look at the to go box Trixie held. "I took a risk and got you some french toast and that for breakfast." I make grabby hands as Trixie hands me the food and I smile. "Thank you.... I love french toast." I begin eating picking at the food. I get nervous when others watch me eat. It makes me think of my father making fun of my weight. No.... I can't do this not now.... I'm crying and shaking. 

"Shay.... Shayla.... Look at me... Deep breaths." I see Miss Del Rio in front of me I look over seeing Trixie and Katya worried. Katya's trying to be strong for Trixie. "I... I'm so.... I'm sorry...." Miss Del Rio looks at my barely touched food and then at me. "What's wrong? Talk to us.." I bite my lip and try to calm down enough to tell them.

"W-when I-i would e-eat my d-dad... h-he w-would m-make f-fun of how fat I-i was... H-he..." I shook my head hearing Trixie mumble. "We aren't him Shay... Please eat.." I hear Katya say and I look at Miss Del Rio. I take a bite of the french toast and then another. With Miss Del Rio here and I know Katya and Trixie are here for me I finish the french toast, fruit, and the orange juice. When I'm done I walk up to Trixie and Katya. "Thank you... I'll pay you back for it. It was really good."

I see Trixie's face light up and I feel her hug me. I smell her perfume and it helps me calm myself. Trixie pulls away from me and Katya hugs me. She smells a little like Trixie but a little different more woodsy smell. "Thank you." Katya pulls away from me and I smile. "I'm glad you two are here. I wanted to see if you two were okay to set arrangements up with me..." I see Miss Del Rio walk over and I sigh. "I need to go to the restroom. I'll be back." I step into the bathroom of my hospital room and shut the door. Sliding myself down onto the floor listening to the conversation as silent tears fell.

"Would you two be willing to have her come home with you and I'll come and get her when I'm done?" I hear Katya's voice. "I can when I don't need to work. Trixie?" Trixie nods. "I'm okay with that." I hear muffled voices but I can't hear anything. It almost sounds like whispering.

"Only the school employees, me, and you two can know about her living situation. They are afraid that her parents will try and come after her. I need you two to tell me if you notice anything suspicious. I trust you two. I know I need your help now more than ever." Miss Del Rio paces the floor, Trixie and Katya nod. 

"You don't need to worry Miss Bianca. We will be with you in all of this. You were one of the only people that supported us when we needed it. It will be our payback to you. Thank you... I'm glad she has you now." 

I curl into myself and rest my head on my knees. I'm still so tired and my head is hurting. I don't even realize I've fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I had fallen asleep on the floor of the hospital bathroom. Trixie looks at the door and sighs. "Is she going to be okay? She's been in there for awhile..." Katya walks over to the door and knocks. When I don't answer after awhile she opens the door and sees me curled up sleeping on the floor. 

"Miss Bianca.... she fell asleep on the floor, she's holding her head though. I'm worried about that." Miss Del Rio looks at Katya. "The doctor thinks she's suffering from migraines and has prescribed her medicine for it." Trixie walks up and lifts me up shocking the group. "Miss Bianca, she's been crying again... I hate that." 

Trixie lays me down on the bed and covers me up with the blanket. "She reminds me a lot of myself before I met the two of you..." She wipes the tears away from my face and smiles softly. "I think she needs all of us right now. She's in a really dark place right now I know..." She turns around way from the girls. "She has so many bruises... not only from Betty..." She bites her lip and shakes her head.

Katya comes up to Miss Del Rio and puts her hand on her shoulder. "We'll protect her. All of us. I'll beat some bitches up if I've got to." There was laughter by the three as I whimper and cover my head sniffling. "Ow. The meds are wearing offff.... ow ow..." Miss Del Rio calls the nurse that gives me one last pain pill before I'm discharged. The nurse pulls out Miss Del Rio as Trixie and Katya lay on the bed beside me, Trixie rubbing my tense shoulders. 

"You know we won't anything happen to you." I hear yelling between Miss Del Rio, the nurse, and my mother. "Bitch! Let me see my daughter!" The nurse pulls my mom away and to a specific room. Miss Del Rio slams the door and I cry out curling into Trixie and Katya. Katya looks at her getting up in her face. "Calm the fuck down!"

"We can go. Let's do this while she's distracted." Trixie and Katya grabs my stuff and we take off to Miss Del Rio's car. I see my mom run after me and I see Katya take off after her. "TRIXIE!" Trixie runs after Katya but it's too late. She's clocked my mom I see it before Miss Del Rio shoves me into the car before jumping in herself. "Trixie will handle it. They are going to meet me halfway." She takes off as I curl into myself as she drives off pulling into a park shutting her car off. I'm worried... This can't be happening. I start to hyperventilate before passing out hearing Miss Del Rio's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Del Rio has pulled off into a wooded area and is talking on the phone when I start to wake up. She doesn't notice I'm awake. I open the door and take off. My equilibrium is fucked off but I hear feet coming after me and I hide away in a thicket of trees. They don't need this.... I'll be okay on my own...

Miss Del Rio's POV

"Yeah I pulled off Trixie. You know where. She was hyperventilating." I hear the door open and Shay runs off. "FUCK! GET HERE QUICK SHE JUST RAN OFF ON ME!" I quickly hand up the phone and chase her as she darts off into a thicket of trees. Fuck... She doesn't know this place and I could see that she was stumbling. I hear Trixie's door slam and the two girls run up. I'm so afraid.

"She went in there... FUCK!" Trixie and Katya look at me. "I know those woods like the back of my hand. I'll go in there and find her." Katya puts her arm around my shoulders and pulls me over to a stump. I notice she's sporting a black eye. "She clocked you good didn't she?" Katya laughs. "I got my fair share into her. Trixie pulled us apart and we left as soon as you said you needed us. I can't believe the words coming from her mouth. She said she didn't know about what Shay went through." 

I rub Katya's shoulders. "She may not have Katya. Shay hid it really well I bet." 

Shay's POV

I kept running until I knew I had lost her. I see a creek cutting through the woods and a rock, which I walk over to and sit down on. I pull up my legs and rest my chin on my knees looking out over the picturesque scene. I would hid out here forever if I could. It's so beautiful and I lose myself into it. Nature always had this weird way of calming me down, I could hear the running water of the creek, the animals scurrying around, and then a stick breaking. I jump spinning around noticing that Trixie is here.

"You found my spot I go so I can think. It's beautiful isn't it." She leads me to sit back down and sits behind me holding me. She says nothing else and just rubs my shoulders. I sob as she wraps her arms around me. 

"You guys don't need my drama... " Trixie calms me down. "Shhhhh.... just calm and center yourself. This is a safe space. I won't tell anyone about this if you promise me to call me if you need to come here." I look up into her eyes and whisper. "I promise..." 

Trixie texts Katya letting her know I'm safe and I just need a little bit to calm and center myself. Katya says to meet her at Miss Del Rio's house and gives her the address. Trixie puts her phone away and focuses on me again. I'm watching a couple bunnies hop across the ground. I lay my head against Trixie's shoulder as my tears stop. She notices and smiles hugging me. "Feel better?"

I nod and Trixie hugs me before we head to her car. I stare out the window as we follow a gravel road and I take a deep breath as I spot a familiar car. Trixie squeezes my hand and smiles. "They were worried about you... I've never heard Miss Bianca crying..."

I bite my lip and look down as I feel the door open as a set of arms come around me. "I'm so glad you're safe Shay..." I bury my head in her shoulder and hug her. "I....sowwy...." Miss Del Rio rubs my back and smile. "It's okay baby.... shhhhh...... Let's get you inside." She looks up at Katya and Trixie. "You want to stay and eat?" They nod. "Why don't you spend some time with her and let us cook for you. If you're okay with that." Miss Del Rio nods and tries to pick me up. I kind of freak out. Trixie come running around and stops her. "Let me...." She nods and backs up a little. She watches as Trixie lifts me up and goes running to open the doors. 

She leads Trixie down a hall and to a bedroom sparsely decorated. Trixie sits me on the bed and starts to walk out of the room. She stops Miss Del Rio. "Be easy on her... I don't think she's processed everything. I'll be down with Katya if you need me." She walks out and Miss Del Rio shuts the door coming to sit down beside me. She holds my hands when I fidget. "I'm not going to press you.... but please don't run off like that. I was scared. I know everything is so weird around right now. If you want to talk we can talk, but I want you to be comfortable with me." 

I look up at her as the tears fall down my face I want to trust her... She has been so nice and has helped me through all of this. "Miss De..." She smiles. "Call me Miss Bianca. The other makes me feel so old." I see the grin on her face and grin and chuckle. I hug her and curl into her. She rubs my back stiffening up a little. She starts to tell jokes to lighten the mood. Trixie and Katya come back up as I'm rolling on the bed laughing my ass off. Miss Bianca is grinning from ear to ear. 

"Dinner is done." I smell the food and sit up. "I'm hungry Miss Bianca." She smiles. "Go on baby let's go get something to eat." I take off in the unfamiliar house following me the scent. Trixie, Katya, and Miss Bianca smiles. "She's opening up. The comedy helped. Thank you... Both of you. I wouldn't know how to get through this with out you both."

I find the kitchen and look around the unfamiliar kitchen as a memory starts to play in my mind. 

::::Flashback::::

I was standing in the kitchen, seven years old, and I'm trying to make dinner for our family while my mom works. My father comes in the room as I'm finishing it. A burning smell is coming from the oven. The biscuits are burning. My dad knocks me out of the way pulling the biscuits out of the oven as he opens the door and throws them out. 

The events of that night flashing in my mind. I hear running feet not knowing I was crying out. I smell the familiar perfume feeling the smaller woman hold me. "Shhhhhh.... breathe in and out slowly. You're at Miss Bianca's house. Trixie, Miss Bianca, and me are here. I've got you." Katya walks me through my panic attack. Trixie smiling happily as Miss Bianca watches in awe. Katya smiles happily. "There you go... see..... you can do it all on your own. Look at you. You're awesome bestie!" I look up quickly and grin wide. "Bestie?" Katya nods and giggles. "I have a best friend! Miss Bianca!" Trixie looks at her girlfriend proudly kissing her cheek and then she hugs me. "You have two sweetie." I couldn't believe it. I'm lead to a chair as a glass of water is pressed into my hand. I sip the water and start to come down from it. 

Everyone has made their plate and I see a plate put in front of me. I start to come out of it and smile as I start to eat. There is a lot of conversations at the table. I listen to them but stay quiet. That was the best night ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a little more darker. Please bear with me and it will be better soon.

Trixie's POV

It had been almost four months since Shay had started her new journey. She had started opening up to Miss Bianca, Katya, and myself. We kept up a routine to where she was never alone. Someone was with her when she had gone to her college classes and her job. Thankfully, the firefighters and EMT's she worked with helped all of us with her. We are almost like one big family because of her, brought together to protect her. She was starting to feel better until one faithful day that shook us all.

::Flashback::

We were in French class practicing our conversational French, her's a lot better than mine, when we heard a knock on the door as on of the student helpers came inside. "I need Shayla Featherston to come with me down to the principal's office." I felt her grip my hand shaking instantly turning pale. "Mrs. Layton, may I walk down with her?" I pleaded our teacher with my eyes and she nods. "Go ahead Trixie. I know you two have done your work." I could have jumped for joy as I grab our things as Shay is looking off into space knowing a panic attack was close to breaking through. I hold her hand and get her to focus on me as eyes watch us. "Come on honey. I've got you. I'm not leaving you okay? I can text Kats and let her know."

Shay stands up slowly as we make our way our of the classroom and to the office, each step she's shaking more and more. I knew we needed to make a pit stop. I pull her in the bathroom and test the group chat we're in asking the question.

Barbie Girl:: Hey. Shay was just called down to the office and is having a major panic attack because of it. Our teacher let me come down with her but I'm worried...

Russian Hooker:: I'll be there in a minute. I'm in study hall and they know that if I let them know its an emergency to let me go. Where are you?

Barbie Girl:: We're in the girls bathroom by the office. Miss Bianca do you know what is going on?

I knew that thankfully that Miss Bianca was on a planning period and her lunch so I could try to ask her.

Miss Bianca:: I may have an idea but they just told me I needed to report to the office too. You two get her calmed down somewhat I'll cover you both with your teachers.

I look at my phone and I feel like I'd swallowed a boulder. Miss Bianca knew what was happening and was trying to not tell us. This was a first. This had to be bad news... I hear Katya skid in as Shay's panic is through the roof. We both hold her as she tries to calm herself down. Katya tries he help her laugh or smile.

"Hey maybe its good news! Remember you took all of those tests to see if you could test out of some of your classes and be in the same graduating class as Trixie? What if you passed? This could be really good news!"

Shay looked up at Katya and smiles a sad smile, the look in her eyes tells it all. "Kat's I have a bad gut feeling and you know I always trust my gut... I'm a bit better now but I don't want you two to leave me... I'm scared." 

I look at her and pull off my bubblegum pink hoodie that I had tied around my waist. I knew that she needed it in this situation. She had been eyeing it since we got in here. I help her put it on as she buries her face in it. I always carried this around and made sure I spritzed it with my perfume. It was almost like a security blanket to her. She hadn't done this in awhile so I knew this was serious. Katya and I hold her hand as she stands up a bit wobbly. "Woah sweets. Take a minute and breathe." Katya hands me a cool wet paper towel as we wash her face as she composes herself. I notice a bit of a blush on her pale cheeks, but now wasn't the time of the place to ask why it had showed up. 

We walk with her to the office as we see her case worker, Miss Bianca, Vice Principal Visage, and the worst thing she could have seen right now.... 

Her parents.

Shay's POV

Panic.... absolute sheer terror and panic is all I feel right now. There are voices around me but I can't listen to them. They sound so far away. There are worried eyes on me as I hear Trixie and Katya try to get me to calm down not realizing I'm hyperventilating. Sweat has formed on my skin but all I feel is cold and numb...

Katya's POV

I knew this wasn't a good sign Shay wasn't responding and I know Trixie is starting to panic a little for her. I see the tears in Miss Bianca's eyes as the case worker rambles on and on. I'm whispering in her ear trying to she the to come back to us. "Come on sweets... breathe for me. Like I taught you.." I hear her start trying to go through the breathing exercises I had taught her. I glared at the case worker growling stopping her in mid speech. "If you fucking expect her to calm down at fucking all you'll take them out of the room and tell her the bad news. Look at her. Does this look like a girl that is happy to see THEM!" I see Trixie push me down in a chair wrapping her arms around me as I notice Shay climb into my lap burying her face in my neck. My anger seems to seep away as my concern come forward as I hold her noticing Miss Bianca wanting to do something but she can't do anything. I see Vice Principal Visage lead her parents into her office as Trixie and I work to calm Shay down.

"Shhhh its okay sweets... Trixie and I are here. Tell me five things that you can hear." I hear her take a deep breath before speaking. "I hear your heartbeat, Trixie's watch, a fan blowing, kids yelling out in the hall, and Miss Del Rio's foot tapping." I smile and look at Miss Bianca. "Tell me four things you can smell dear." "I smell Trixie's perfume, your laundry soap, Miss Del Rio's favorite lotion, and candy." I smile as Trixie unwraps a little dum dum sucker for her to suck on. "Here you go honey, you look like your sugar is a bit low. Are you okay enough for now?" Shay nods as I see the case worker lean down to her.

"Your parents are asking for you to stay with them a few nights a week and the judge has allowed that." I feel Shay shake and stand up quickly as she runs off out of the office. Trixie and I are scared as we look at Miss Bianca. "I told you this would be how she would take it. She's not ready. You're forcing her to do something she can't handle. Go talk to that judge and get something changed." Miss Bianca pleads. "Unfortunately she has to try at least two days before the judge budges on his decision." Trixie and I look at each other knowing this was going to be bad news. "Can we go and try to find her? We know her by now and she's not going to be in a good place right now." Mrs. Visage nods and we take off out the door leaving everything there but our phones as we start asking people if they have seen Shay. Most weren't helpful before I see a tall, statuesque, black woman walk up to us. We called her Miss Bob and she was one of the student teachers.

"I saw her running out the door. I tried to stop her girls she was mumbling something about safe space... I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help." I smile at her. "No you did what you could. Trixie and I will talk to her. Thanks Miss Bob!" I take off catching up to Trixie. "She's going to the safe space only you know about... we have to hurry... I'm scared for her. She's...." Trixie stops me and pulls me as we take off out the door. She's leading the way and I follow. I hope she doesn't do anything drastic...

((This is a fair warning of self harm....))

Trixie slows down as we enter a familiar forest. Of course... Trixie had told me of this place where she went to think. We both have tears in our eyes as we notice Shay completely naked standing in the freezing river. Trixie and I walk up seeing the freezing girl holding her wrist, as her lips turn blue from the cold. "Shay.... come here sweets its just Trixie and me... please come here baby." She starts walking to us like a zombie as she holds her wrist the blood seeping round her fingers. Trixie takes her t shirt off and wraps it around the girls wrist. We hold the freezing girl close as Trixie quickly texts Miss Bianca telling her we had Shay. I start putting Shay's clothes back on her and holding her rocking as she cried into my chest. "Shay bad... The bad take me away... I don't want to go away." The shivering girl is starting to warm up as Trixie and I hold her close hoping our body heat will help her warm up. We let her get her thoughts out as she does something neither of us expect.... She kisses us... Not a friendly kiss either. Its a heated make out session with all of us. I see the tears flow more. "I....I love you both...." Trixie and I watch as the stumbling girl tries to run but is caught in Miss Bianca's arms. Trixie and I touching our lips in compete confusion. What the fuck just happened?

Miss Bianca's POV

I catch the freezing girl I'd taken like my own daughter. I notice Trixie's shirt around her wrist and was scared. I pull off my coat and wrap it around her as I walk her out of the woods and into a waiting car tears in my eyes. "I'll do everything in my power to get this to stop. I love you my mariposa." I see the dawning of awareness on her face as the door shuts and she hits the window. I see the look of betrayal on her face. It broke my heart... I walked back into the woods as I see the two dumbfounded girls. I scream loud which brings them out of their shock. I was pissed. I wanted blood. I was scared. I feel Katya come up to me. "M-miss B-bianca.... w-we h-have t-to h-help h-her...w-we l-love h-her..." I see the lost looks on their faces. Something snapped in me in that moment... I had to get my baby back. She had to be my daughter. "I will get my baby girl back. If I have to move hell or high water to do it. We will have her back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing roll today...

Shay's POV

Absolute terror and betrayal is all I feel right now. It's been a few days since I was brought here. My mother left for her job every night and I was left with him... I wasn't supposed to be alone with him. Tonight, I see the manic look on his face as the world starts to go black as I feel his fists hitting me. The last thing I do before I pass out is call Trixie. Please save me from this hell...

Trixie's POV

We were all working day and night to save her from her parents. Tonight we had all gathered at Miss Bianca's house. We all knew this was taking a toll on our teacher. She spent countless nights getting things that would thankfully bring Shay back home to us. I hear her ringtone go off as I jump to it and answer it putting it on speaker hearing fists against flesh, things broken, and a man's voice in the background before I hear a whimpered. “Save Me..” Before the line went dead. We all stopped what we were doing. We knew what was happening the exact thing we were afraid of.. I dial the police quickly as Miss Bianca and Katya start grabbing purses, phones, and keys calling people telling them what was happening.

We all get into Miss Bianca's car who speeds off once we all are in. We heard the sirens that weren't that far away... She was this close the whole time... I shake scared as Miss Bianca speeds to a house skidding into a driveway as a few cop cars, two ambulances, and a firetruck's lights flashed. We all heard the commotion inside as the guys from her firehouse ran up. “We tried to keep her at the firehouse but they wouldn't let her out of their sight. We have to get her.” We hear a crash and police yelling as the commotion settles and the man is drug out in hand cuffs blood on his knuckles. We all run into the house. Katya sees it first and pulls me close crying. I knew she was in bad shape. “Babe you can't see that...” I hear Miss Bianca's scream and then her murmured promises to the unconscious girl. I knew that she was blaming herself. I hold onto Katya as we cry.

Miss Bianca's POV

I hold this shell of a girl that I had helped for so long. I felt so much guilt and anger. I was scared for her. I see all the blood and bruising and gently picking her up rocking her. “Mama's here baby... I'll protect you... My poor mariposa...” The paramedics checked on her as I held her but I wouldn't allow them to take her.” I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder as a voice speaks. “I can help you get up with her but we need to check her in the ambulance. You can be there the whole time.” He sniffs and I lose it shaking as I hold her. I nod to him as she gently puts her on the stretcher. His partner helps me up putting an oxygen mask on my face. I hadn't noticed I was hyperventilating. I see the girls run up to me worried. “I....going....hospital....follow....” I see Katya grab my keys from my pocket as one of her fellow classmates takes them from her. “I'll drive you. You all are clearly upset and I don't want anything to happen to you.” They load Shay and I into the ambulance and that's the last I remember before everything went black.

Trixie's POV

Normally they wouldn't allow us in the room but they made a special case for us. As we walk in I see Shay for the first time and my knees buckle as Katya catches me. “Shhhhhh she's safe... We have her...” We're lead to a room as we sit on chairs between the two women we notice Miss Bianca stirring. She begins to fight the wires trying to pull them off. “Hey Miss B. It's okay. We're at the hospital and they're keeping an eye on you since you passed out. I see her look at me. “Shay...” I smile. “She's in a bed right next to you. She's doing better now. She woke up and they gave her some anti anxiety and pain medicine. She's resting right now. Katya is watching over her.” I hear a sniffle as the doctor comes in. “Hello there. You should be okay to go in just a bit Miss Del Rio. I just want to make sure your blood pressure comes down and your better before I let you go.” I see her patented glare. “Now, Shayla in other hands.... We are going to keep for for a few days as we regulate her new medications and she to check how her face is healing after surgery. You are welcomed to stay with her. I think she may need it when she wakes up and is fully coherent.” He sighs before checking on Shay before walking out of the room. I cry softly feeling Miss Bianca's hand on my face. “Don't cry dear shes safe and we won't let her go again...” I smile sadly. “Miss Bianca... something happened before they too her away that Katya and I have been thinking a lot about. C-Can we d-date h-her?” I was nervous and I see Miss Bianca smile. “You break her heart I'll kick her ass. I know the two of you care a lot of her and she will need all of us. I had been talking to her and she told me her feeling for the two of you. It's not a regular relationship but you have my blessing.” I tear up and run over to Katya as sit on her lap as we both hold Shay's good hand. I feel Katya wipe my tears and kiss my cheek.

Miss Bianca's POV

I watched Katya and Trixie look at Shay with so much love and worry. I knew I had made a good decision with them. I knew my baby girl's desires and I am glad they know them now. I know they will treat her well and protect her. I have watched them do little things that indicate they feel the same way for the girl. This is going to be a hard road ahead for all of us but I knew for certain that this is the road that we were destined for.


	13. Chapter 13

One year later...

Trixie's POV

It has honestly been a rough year for all of us, especially our babygirl Shay. We all had to work to gain her trust back once she was able to stand to be fully conscious. You could see the absolute betrayal in her eyes the first time she woke up and saw all of us. Her first word she had spoken was, "Why?" It absolutely broke me and Katya that we had a part in all of the suffering that she had went through. Maybe if we hadn't said anything she would have been safer... Miss Bianca, Katya, and myself held a lot of guilt and anger for the longest time. But we can't dwell in the past only make our future.

Shay had went through a lot of surgeries which made it hard to go back to school. Miss Bianca had also taken a sabbatical from teaching to take care of her now adopted daughter. Katya and I had moved out of our apartment and in with her to help her with the bills. The three of us had come together to make this house the best thing for our baby. There were nights that Miss Bianca looked absolutely exhausted. Those nights were the roughest for all of us. Those nights were usually the nights where Shay had fought with Miss Bianca. The older woman understood that she needed this to move on, but she was scared that she had lost her for good. One night she came home crying and locked herself in the bedroom... It was a night I'll never forget.

::::::Flashback::::::

The distraught older woman flies by us and we knew this wasn't good at all. I looked at Katya as we hear her breaking down behind the door. I stood up and went to the kitchen getting her plate of food that we had saved from dinner warming it up. I bite my lip trying not to cry as I hear Katya trying to coax her to open the door. They are starting to yell at each other as I walk up. I motion Katya to quiet down and hand her the plate of food. She is angry but she knows I'm doing this for a reason. I pull out a bobby pin and pick the lock on the door and quietly open it up. The normally neat and tidy room is a disaster and Miss Bianca was curled up in the middle of the bed crying her eyes out in the dark room. I walked up to her gently placing my hand on her back. "I brought you food."

"Why the fuck did you do that? I don't want fucking food you dumb bitch. I want her to trust me again. I want her to not have the look of betrayal in her eyes every time she sees me... I want to hold her and tell her I love her... I don't want to see her with stitches and staples in her body." The tears flow down her face soaking the pillow under her head. 

"I know.... We all want that. We knew we would have to work to get her trust back. I can see we are starting to get it back. But I also see she's in a lot of pain... not just physically. We will get her back. I fully believe that, but if she was here now what would she say about your refusing good food. I know it hurts like a bitch when she lashes out.... but if you look in her eyes she is remorseful. She's really scared along with everything else... She doesn't know how to let it out. We just have to let her get it out. Maybe when the physical pain goes away, she will be able to talk it out instead of yelling it. Now come on, please eat something... I know you didn't eat today. I'm not having babygirl kicking our asses from it."

Miss Bianca sits up as Katya walks in with the food. "I'm sorry Katya... actually both of you. You didn't ask for all of this but you have been there every step of the way. Thank you..." Katya sits on the bed as we all talk making sure that Miss Bianca eats. That was the day we had the breakthrough. 

:::Present Day:::

There were many other days like that in the beginning. Katya and I had stopped going to public school, opting to take online classes to finish our schooling. It was a lot better in the long run for all of us. I remember emptying out my locker. It felt sort of freeing not having to deal with the idiots anymore. Katya and I both cleaned out our lockers and returned our textbooks knowing a few days later we would be beginning a new chapter in life. Miss Bianca had helped us set up our online courses so we could get our degree. Later on Shay would do the same, and Miss Bianca would be able to take the opportunity to teach online from home. 

It took a lot of therapy for Shay, but six months later she was deemed healed enough to come home. That is where we had our biggest fights, our makeups and I'm sorry's, but also so much growth. 

"Hey babe, you okay?" Katya puts her hand on my shoulder as I look at our "family" picture. I look at her and smile. "I'm okay. Just remembering how much it took to grow and make it this far. How's babygirl?" 

Katya grins. "She said she has a surprise for us and locked our room door. She even got Miss B in on it. She said she'd come and get us when she was ready."

I shake my head knowing that this was going to be good. When those two got together it only spelled trouble or greatness. I hear their joined laughter and it is music to my ears. To hear laughter out of her is the best thing. Katya pulls me close and smiles. "I can't wait to see what she has planned for us. Our little firecracker has grown so much. I'm so happy that I get to say you're both mine." Katya kisses my neck biting down making me moan. She knows what she is doing they are both teasing me. "Katya, dammit...." She chuckles and slides her hand over my stomach pulling me as close as possible. "I have my barbie girl and my kitten. Don't get too loud babe. Wouldn't want her feeling jealous." 

I chuckle as I feel another set of hands on me and lips on mine as Miss B runs off to her room. "Remember to wrap it before you tap it!" Shay chuckles. "MOM! Quit embarrassing me dammit!" There is a door shut and then I'm sandwiched between two bodies. I look over my shoulder to see Katya and Shay kissing as I whimper. "Someones feeling left out." There's a childlike giggle as Shay kisses my cheek first. "Kiss me Momma Trix?" I get the feeling Katya was in on this as I pull her close to kiss her as we walk to our room. Our girl had gone full out and she bites her lip I look around the room. Candles, rose petals, and chocolate. I look up at her as she runs to get a box pulling the Kimono around her tighter. 

Katya shuts and locks the door to our room as Shay hands us a box. "A present to both Mommy Katya and Momma Trixie." She kneels on the floor looking up at us. "Please open it." I can see her squirming in excitement. We open the box and notice a note and a blindfold and handcuffs. We begin to read the note.

My dearest Mommas,

I love you with all my heart and it took a lot of work to get here. Your hard work, patience, and love this whole time wasn't in vain. I'm sorry for all the fights, my stubbornness, and I'm sorry I made you all cry. You have taken me in and shown me so much love and this is a small part of me giving back. You two as always are in control. I'm all yours body, mind, and soul. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

Your loving babygirl, 

Shay

She looked up at us with that look in her eyes. We had gained her trust back, Katya chuckles and puts the blindfold on first letting her adjust to it. After that we help her up as Katya smirks. "As pretty as the wrapping is I want to see whats under it. Trixie please do the honors." My hands shake as I see a smile on Shay's face. I open the kimono to see a pretty pink and white lingerie set. "You look beautiful babygirl." 

Katya and I both knew how self conscious she is about her scars and stretchmarks. Before she even realizes I'm kissing down her neck as she purrs. "Color, kitten?" She smiles. "Green Momma very green." I start pushing her back towards the bed as Katya and I follow her kissing her causing the most sexual moans to come out of her mouth. "Mommy.... Momma.... please..." Katya comes up and has her shift up dragging the cold metal of the cuffs over her skin as I kiss all over her body. "I'm putting the cuffs on now." She clamps the cuffs around the past of the headboard as Shay playfully tugs on them. "Green Mommy.." Is said before she's even asked. 

"Such a pretty gift don't you think Trixie? But there is more wrapping. Baby are you okay if I use something to help unwrap you?" Shay swallows and answers. "I trust you Mommy." I chuckle and drag my nails over her skin and she moans softly. "Dirty little kitty." I unclasp her bra and begin to suck and nip at the tender skin on her breasts. "Momma please.... May I?" I feel her face rub up against my t-shirt covered breasts. "I think I put the blindfold on too quickly. Trix why don't you slide it off for just a second?" It was amazing the dynamic we had. I was the switch of our relationship. Katya's barbie doll and Shay's Momma. I slide the blindfold up and kiss her softly. "I think your Mommy wants you to watch." Katya pulls me up and she winks to Shay before slowly bringing my shirt over my head. Shay had admitted with a blush she liked watching us. Katya kisses my neck as she squirms in bed. I known I hadn't worn a bra under my t-shirt she was seeing my E cups in all their glory. I bite my lip as Katya teases me whispering in my ear. "You know our girl loves your creamy white tits. She told me one day she wants to worship them. Why don't you crawl on the bed and let her do that." She slaps my ass as I do just that. I feel Shay's face nuzzle my breasts before she starts kissing them. Then she starts sucking on them like she was breastfeeding from me it turned me on so much more. I pulls her face closer and moan. "That's it babygirl. They are all for you." While Shay was worshiping my tits I feel a slap to my ass and I chuckle.

"You've been the glue holding us together and we want to thank you, Trix." I feel her pull down my shorts and thong as I moan. "So turned on. You've been such a good girl." Before I realize it I'm in a world of bliss. Shay at my sensitive breasts and Katya between my legs. "Fuck! Please don't stop. So good." I whimper in pleasure as Katya makes sure I feel good as I bite my lip moaning softly. "The best is yet to come barbie girl..." Katya chuckles against my skin and after a few minutes she surprises me....


	14. Chapter 14

Trixie's POV

Shay starts to giggle and moan softly around my tits. "I know we have talked about this a bit before but I acted and got you a present barbie girl. Shay helped me pick it. Babygirl, let momma sit on your face a bit she'll need to be ready for this." 

I smile as Shay stops sucking but rubs her face against my tits. "Please momma... Please sit on my face... kitty needs to taste momma's cream." I hear Katya chuckle softly as water is run and then a soft jingling sound is heard. I try to look but Shay distracts me the only way she can. She nips at my nipple as I moan softly. "Little brat. I should punish you for that but It felt too good so you'll get your wish you bratty kitty." Shay grins and licks her lips as I push the blindfold back down. "Momma's taking away your sight for now." She shifts a bit but smiles. "Green momma. Please.... Please let me pleasure you with my mouth." 

I smile as I straddle her face and she moans softly. She loves to please and the blindfold only seems to intensify that along with the cuffs. She's tugging against them as her hands sprawl out and I know she wants to touch me so bad. To grab my ass and bury in but she's doing an amazing job without that. I moan as I feel her little teasing kitten licks. "Don't be a tease kitten. I'll still punish you." She keeps it up and I smirk and lean forward pulling down her pretty panties exposing her freshly shaven pussy, as I bring down a hand and spank her pussy. She moans into mine as I moan too. She had told us she liked it a little rougher. "Naughty little kitty didn't listen to her momma. But one would think that you liked that kitty by how wet you are." I feel her licking me so good as I moan biting my lip. "Fuck kitty just like that..." I start working my hips as I hear Katya coming back in the room. "Now what do we have here.... our kitten is just way too over dressed isn't she barbie?" Shay buried her face more in me and causes me to moan loud. "Y-yes Miss.... I.... fuck.... I need help undressing her. Oh god kitten... Please help. oooooohhhh..."

Katya chuckles and comes up kissing me breathless. "She's really good at that huh." Katya flips a pocket knife open and I tense up I feel Shay slow down. Katya starts talking. "I got the pocket knife out kitten. I'm just going to cut the lingerie off." I lift up so she can talk. "Green mommy. Go slow please." Katya smiles and runs her hand over Shay's hair. "I'll go slow baby, you know we would never hurt you." Shay nods and runs the tip of the knife over Shay's skin as I see Katya's face. "Get back in your place barbie girl. She asked to do this... I won't hurt her.." I nod and straddle Shay's face again as she goes to town. I watch Katya tease her with the blade expertly slicing the lingerie off. I'm too deep in pleasure to notice the shine bounce off of something. I'm getting closer and closer by the second. "Enough kitten." She stops and I whine grinding against her face.

Katya pulls me over to the side and spanks me. "Good job kitty you got your momma all nice and juicy wet. Now the time for your surprise Trixie-pie." I feel something rub against my sensitive pussy and I whimper. "Please Miss.. please fuck me..." Katya smirks. "Good girl..." I feel Katya slam into me as I moan and my tits bounce. That is what they had got me... we had talked about strap-ons because both Shay and I were interested. Fucking hell this feels amazing. I feel my hair tugged up as Katya nips my neck. "You should thank kitty for this. She wanted you to get something you wanted after being so supportive. I couldn't say no to her kitty cat pout." I smile as I lean over Shay and kiss her. "Momma... please touch me... kitty is so horny and you and mommy sound so hot..." I smile. "I don't know she was being a bratty kitty... fuck!" Katya chuckles. "Clean her face and then tease our kitty... that will be her punishment for being bratty. I heard you."

I kiss her softly as she whimpers tugging at the cuffs again. "Easy kitty. Don't want you hurt." I lick my juices off of her face as I her her moan softly. "Thank you kitten... oh shit.... this feels amazing. You looked so pretty kitty." I trail my hand over her nipples and smirk. "Momma, may I get the clamps?" Katya answers. "In a bit kitty. It's your momma's time. I promise I'll make you feel good too. Shit your momma's pussy is so good.." I moan as she hits one of those spots that makes me see stars. "You have a job barbie." She slaps my ass hard and I moan. "Mmmmmm thank you Miss... May I please have another?" She does it again as I tease Shay's pussy. "Pretty pink and wet just for us..." Shay whimpers as I finger fuck her as Katya brings me closer and closer to orgasm. 

We work like this until I'm panting and begging to cum but Katya just pulls out and smiles. "I think kitty's been good enough to deserve a reward. I want you to cum on her pretty face." Shay moans and licks her lips. "Please Momma, please cum on my face..." I hear Katya chuckle. "Such a dirty little kitty. Let me help you barbie." She helps me straddle Shay's face as she starts licking me and I moan. "Fuck kitty! That's it. Eat your Momma's pussy! Fuck! Slutty little kitty. I love it...." My breathing gets heavy as she continues. I hear a tug of the handcuffs and I groan. "You can touch soon kitty. Fuck! I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face... you better get ready!" I see her squirm obviously turned on. I can see how wet she is from here. Oh fuck... fuuuccckkk.... "I grab the sheets as I feel it coming. "I'm gonna cum so hard kitty. I'm gonna squirt all over that pretty face... oh fuck Miss may I cum?" Katya nods and that's all I needed before I see stars. I gently lay on Shay as she lightly licks me and I go through after shocks. I whimper but can't move Katya helps me roll on my side off of Shay but I can lay beside her. "I'm gonna go get a washcloth to clean your Momma and clean the toy. Then its your turn kitty. Do you want the cuffs on still?" Shay nods as Katya walks out and I hear water running. I cuddle her and I hear soft sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Momma. I was such a bitch to all of you. I was so scared and hurt so bad... I wanted you two so much but I was scared of having to be taken away again... I love you..." I lean up and kiss her softly running my hand over her head. "Shhhh... we understand kitty. It's the past and now we work on our future okay. We both love you." I see Katya come back and clean me up as I comfort our kitty. "Why the tears kitty?" Katya sits the washcloth to the side and sits beside Shay. "Mommy.... will you be a little rougher tonight please? Kitty needs...." I know why she needs it but Katya was worried. "Are you sure kitty?" Shay nods. "Please Mommy, please I need it so bad..." Katya kisses her. "Okay but the cuffs are coming off for now." I look up and watch Katya unlock the cuffs and kiss her wrists. "no more cuffs tonight. You pulled too much and I'm not having your wrists cut up anymore." Katya places them in our drawer but pulls out the nipple clamps. "But You will get your clamps you asked for earlier." 

I just watch smiling. Katya expertly puts the clamps on and Shay arches up. "Oh Mommy feel so good!" Katya smiles kissing her as she tugs on the clamps. "Are you ready kitty? I think Momma should kiss you through this. This is bigger than your toys." I smile and kiss her softly. "You look so pretty kitty. I want to see you let go... Let go for us kitty." While she was distracted Katya slowly slides in Shay. She moans in our kiss and as I back up a little I hear her moan again. "Mommy please.... please harder!" I hold her hand and smile. I see Katya moving harder as Shay gets lost with her in pleasure. It's so beautiful. I could tell that Shay was starting to let go as the tears fell. "Oh fuck kitty. Between you and your Momma I'm gonna cum so hard. Fuck! My dirty girls. Fuck! You two are so sexy." I hear her playing with the clamps and knew Shay was getting closer. "Oh Mommy oh gods fuck me! I'm gonna cum so hard for my Momma's. Oh god I'm so close...." I feel her shaking and I squeeze her hand. I look at Katya and we grin. They both were riding that edge. I start to whisper in Shay's ear. "You better cum hard my filthy kitty. Such a fucking sexy sight. Cum for us...." I hear Katya growl and I grab the clamps and yank them off as Shay screams cumming hard. She soaks us all shaking from her orgasm. I hold her as she shakes. "Good kitty. So good kitty. We love you kitty." 

I stand up as Shay whimpers. "I'm just going to get a washcloth for you baby.. I'll be right back." I smile as I see Katya yank off the blindfold so Shay can watch and pull me over. "Make me cum now bitch." I grin and stop seeing the lazy smirk. I start fucking Katya. "Come on our beautiful Miss cum for us....." I latch onto her nipple as she grabs my hair as she cums and flops on the bed panting. I chuckle as I pull my fingers out and give them a lick. "Tasty." I giggle as I head to the bathroom grabbing a glass of water for the two to drink. I hand the glass to Katya as I clean Shay up. I hear sniffling and see Katya cuddling her. "Shhhhhh it's okay baby... let it all go... Mommy and Momma are here baby.... It's okay." I knew she was experiencing sub crash. After everything that had gone on, I knew it was gonna happen. I take the dirty washcloths to the bathroom before crawling up and cuddling Shay. "It's okay baby. we both have you forever... Just let all that pain go. We love you so much.." She cries herself to sleep and I kiss her forehead. "Thank you. Both of you for tonight. It was wonderful..." Katya smile and kisses me. "No thank you babe. You were the glue. We love you. Now lets cuddle and rest." I couldn't argue with that logic as we pull the blanket up and cuddle our kitty knowing that she is loved.


End file.
